Broken Bones, Broken Souls
by rlb190
Summary: Leno was kicked out of his guild for is twisted magic. He swore to make them all pay. Blue Bloods, a line of pure magic mages, is the key to the demise of all the guilds.
1. Shy Beginnings

**Sup! Rules at the bottom. Enjoy!**

Leno went over his plans again. It was an easy plan, but it would take effort, and a lot of it. Ever since he had be kicked out of his guild, all for what? He didn't do anything wrong. Oh, but they paied. They ALL paid! He chuckled in the dim lighting, thinking of is raid on his own guild.

The Master deserved what had happened.

As far as he knew, the Master was still in the magic hospital. After all, he had broken every bone the Master had, and used it to puncture his lungs.

He only lived because that enchantment was cast, no member of the guild would die under the roof of his former guild. Leno blinked to try to get a better view. Those damn candles! He heard a knock at the door, and turned to meet it.

"What?" he said, in irritation. "Aw, c'mon Leno! Is that any way to talk to me?" purred the knocker. "What is it?" he asked her. She laughed, and walked over to him, putting her perfectly manicured hands on him.

"You're so uptight! Why don't you and I relax a little?" she purred. Leno was tempted, who wouldn't be? But he managed to shake his head.

"I have work to do." She frowned in the dim light.

"How far are you?" she sighed, having been through this before. "Almost done." He muttered, and in the dim, she raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?" her voice had risen an octave. "Yes. I need you to do your work now." she smiles, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Finally! You have no idea how long I've waited for this!" Leno smiles. "Yes. Me too. Here's a list. Do your job cleanly and you'll get your pay." She ran her hands on his chest again.

"Maybe we can find another way to pay me?" Leno couldn't think right. Her perfume was intoxicating, and her hands felt so good. Maybe he could just? No! He thought. It's just her magic. He reminded himself. Her wicked, evil, beautiful magic… "Go away you pervert." He said brushing her of him. She pouted.

"Fine. I'll do my job." She starts to walk away, when Leno remembered something. "You can't use them as your playthings Jazz." Jazz frowns.

"You got me. You said alive right? I can't promise UN harmed." She laughed a wicked laugh and walked out of the room in a clean fashion, her laugh echoing in the stone halls. Leno sighed and turned his eyes back to the scrolls and books in his wake.

Sometimes you meet the weirdest people.

-*Sup' I'm Bob the line space for 190's stories-*******************************************************

**Okay! New OC story time. Don't worry; I'm going to finish this one. Maybe. Leno is in my other Fairy Tail story, so you can learn more about him. Before we start a few rules.**

**Form is on my profile!**

**THIS IS IN THE FUTURE! So, you can't be friends with Lucy or Lyon's sister.**

**You can't be the mains kids. Unless I say so.**

**You can pick a normal guild or, your own guild. It doesn't matter.**

**You all have secrets,**

**You CAN be one of the ten saints, but make it detailed if you are**

**If you read this far, put "Beware evil, we have Waffles" on your form**

**PM ONLY!**

**BE DETAILED!**

**Most importantly, HAVE FUN!**


	2. The First Blue Blood

Jazz stepped quickly.

The market was packed with shoppers and thieves alike. She stopped in the shade of the tree.

Holy Crap it was hot!

Why was she doing his anyways? Oh yeah. The Hunk Leno. Poor guy, disturbed. But that was just the way she liked them. She fanned herself with her hand. Who was she looking for anyways? Oh yeah. What did he call them? "Blue Bloods?" Yep. It was Blue Bloods.

It means their lines were pure in magic .Which means they are powerful. She unstuck her hair was the sticking to the back of her head. Her long black hair had its problems, but the pig tails worked, so she didn't complain. Jazz flipped on her eye glass. Leno made it. It was supposed to tell if someone was a Blue Blood. "Let's see here." She whispered to herself. Body after body passed. She waited. Nothing. More crowds passed, still nothing! God? Didn't he say she'd be here?

At least she knew the Blue Blood was a girl. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the scanner beep. She gasped in surprise and zoomed in. A girl, who couldn't be more than 15 walked in the masses of people, a basket under her arm. She was quite pretty, and her pink eyes sparkled as she chatted with a stall vendor .

Jazz chuckle quietly to herself. She couldn't wait to toy with this girl. She seemed strong headed. She would be fun to break. Her hair was a dirty blonde, and it was down in a braid on her back. Jazz smiled. It would be so much fun to pull. She wore a pink blouse with filled sleeves the hung off her a little, a black skirt and pink leggings tucked into boots. Jazz made a mental note not to go hard on her. After all, what did Leno say? Alive.

Well, she wasn't going to spare her too much.

After all, wounds heal. Leno didn't really want to use his mental magic. They had to break them first. Broken Bones lead to Broken Souls right? She was on the move! Jazz had been busy thinking on how fun it would be to break her; she didn't see her leave, and the vendor say, "Goodbye, Amara." Amara huh?

Nice name. Not as nice as Jazz though. Jazz left the shade for the hot sun, and followed her. Her basket was full, and she seemed to be heading back her guild. "Twilight Sun? She asked herself. What would a wimp like her be doing there?

Maybe she bar tends. Amara walked the trail to get to the hidden guild. Only the ones who find it can join it. Thought Jazz, and she took a left down a less walked pass in the grass. Time to strike. Thought Jazz gleefully. She leaps in front of the shocked girl. "Who are you?" she asked her voice shaky. "I am Jazz, your worst nightmare."

With that, Jazz flexed a hand and a deep purple magic seal appeared. "Silencing magic; lost Sound!" she said, and Amara was flung backwards into a tree on the gravel path. Amara shook her head, trying to clear the fuzzy spots in her eyes. She was SO sleepy! Why was she so sleepy? She lifted a weak hand but then went limp, her vision going black. "She was no fun!" said Jazz. "I thought someone in Twilight Sun would be stronger!" she proclaimed. Jazz studied her prize carefully. Not too much meat on her bones. She was number one on her to break list .At least, until she won more prizes.

Jazz walked over to the limp girl and placed a hand on her. This was fun! And she was getting PAID for this? She should work for Leno more often. She thought, as both she and Amara turned into mist and teleported to Leno.

*****one minute later*********

Leno jumped when he heard the crack of Jazz's magic. He turned just in time to see the circle fade, and Jazz appeared, holding her dress in one hand, with a limp dirty blonde at her feet. "Already?" he asked in shock. Jazz laughed her high pitched laugh. "Yes. It was easier than I expected." Leno couldn't process what he was seeing. She was supposed to be a Blue Blood! A powerful mage! How could she be beaten that easily? Jazz spoke, as though reading his thoughts. "I'm just that powerful." Leno bended over his scrolls and checked of something on his list. "Take her to cell A." Jazz smiled.

"With pleasure." She purred. Leno spoke before she left. "Oh, and Jazz, I need her Alive. Don't do anything rash." Jazz picked up the limp girls hand. "Wouldn't dream of it, Leno." She said, and walked away, dragging the girl behind her. Leno shook his head and returned back to his scrolls. He inspected the list carefully. Next up, Lydia Delenoite. Famous name. How old was the actress now? 21? Good.

She'd be the oldest. Maybe the leader of the pack. Then a few others. His plan would be complete! He would get revenge on everyone! He tittered quietly to himself. Revenge is sweet. "Jazz." He called out. Jazz landed on the ground with a large thud, but she still landed on her feet. "What?" she pouted. "I need you to fill this up." Leno handed his goon-for-hire a small glass vial. "Fill this up with her blood. Make sure it's blue." Jazz smiled and licked her lips, glad to be able to cause some pain. "Sure thing Leno." She purred and disappeared to torment her new victim.


	3. Attack

**Hello! Please enjoy, even though it's short!**

Lydia Delenoite sat at the bar at her guild, Fairy Tail. She was pretty occupied with one of her jobs. "What's going on with you, working so hard?" asked the bar maid a girl named Lissa. "Oh, I have to figure out how to break this Rune, I'm almost done but I can't quite get it right yet." Lydia held up a small, leather bound book. "No one can open it."

Lissa picked up a dirty mug and began to clean it out. "You work to much Lydia! You should relax." Lydia sighed. "I like to keep busy. Say, where are Kianna and Sara?" Kianna and Sara were the best wizards in the guild, Kianna being and S-class and Sara being SS-Class. "Oh, you know them .Still looking for a cure." Lydia nodded. Lissa leaned in close. "But I heard they weren't just looking for a cure for Kianna, a guild member from Twilight Sun was kidnapped." Lydia's heart thumped. "Kidnapped?" she asked.

"Yeah, they got the whole thing on video. She was attacked after going out to get some things for the guild." Lydia's eyes when wide. "Really? Aren't they looking for her?" Lissa scoffed, "Of COURSE they are. Remember when Alice was kidnapped? We went crazy trying to find her, like they are now, but they're coming up with nothing." She leans in even closer. "Rumor has it that Leno's behind it." Lydia's hear had officially burst. "WHAT?" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air, only to be shushed by the Bar Maid? "Sh! We don't want to freak anybody out!" Lydia leaned in and hissed, "Are you CRAZY? Leno? This is nuts!" Lissa brings herself back up. "It's only a rumor."

Lydia opened her mouth to protest when, *CRASH* the guild's wall was broken down, and a lady, maybe around twenty, with thick black pigtails, purple eyes, and an elegant purple dress with a low neck and back line. "Hello!" she said, as though she had just walked in the guild like a member. Lydia and Lissa both stood up in shock. Suddenly, about 20 or so mages with masked faces enter the guild, hands raised. "Wreak Havoc" pouted the Black haired person, and all hades broke loose. Doors were slammed, people thrown, spells cast, and even fist fights.

Lissa hid behind the bar, ever so often chucking mugs at people. Lydia on the other hand, was going all out. She grabbed a pool stick off the table, spun around and whacked it over a mages head, snapping it in half, she then flipped it in her hand, and chucked the broken end at another magic, knocking the mage to ground. She turned once more then, *WHAM* she was suddenly slammed against the wall with a blast of purple magic. "Hello dear." Purred the caster.

It was the lady from before! "What do you want?" growled Lydia. The lady pushed her against the wall, putting a hand like a vice on Lydia's arm, another arm, placed firmly across her stomach, knocking the wind out of Lydia. "I want a lot of things, Lydia." She purred, her fingers lighting tapping Lydia's arm. Lydia eyes widened, and the lady tossed her into the wooden tables. Lydia rose up, and chucked a chair at the lady who moved easily to dodge it.

"Take Over Soul: Winter Fey!" says Lydia, and a bright light covers her, and then fades away, turning Her hair black and her eyes a lovely set of blue. She sprouted wings that have frost that covers them and her dress suddenly seems to be made out of snow. She also wore blue snow boots. "Ooh!" purred the lady, and Lydia blushed a deep red and covered her chest with her arms. "Stop looking!" she cried.

"Winter Fey Magic: Icy Wind!" she said, and a strong artic wind was blown at the lady "Ow!" complained the lady, because the wind contains small but sharp ice particles which cut through skin. The lady's face got a long cut on her cheek. "You're going to pay for that, you brat!" roared the lady. "I'm the same age as you!" complained Lydia.

The lady swept her hand and Lydia was thrown backwards into the wall, land hard, hitting her head, and falling to the ground. The lady walked up to Lydia. "Perfect." She hefted Lydia over her shoulder, and walked over to the hole. "Well, that's it I'll be going now." she said loudly, and everyone stopped to stare at her. "What do you want?!" yelled the Bar Maid. "Well I've already gotten what I want, so Ta-Ta for now!" she said happily, and Lissa noticed her friend hanging over the lady's shoulder.

"Lydia?" she asked breathlessly, but Jazz and Lydia were already gone.

"What's going on here?" asked Jazz unhappily as she threw Lydia off her shoulder. Leno looked at her, irritated. "What do you think?" Amara stood in the front of Leno, arms crossed. "What is SHE doing here?" she asked her voice full of ice and venom. "SHE was just taking Lydia to Cell B weren't you JAZZ?" Jazz got the hint, and grumbly dragged Lydia to Cell B, as Leno turned back to Amara.

"As I was saying…" she said. "I don't even like my guild. They treat me like I'm weak .Like I'm trash. I would love to wreck the place. I'm sick of being the nice girl." Leno nodded, the girl had hate in her, and a lot of it. But he wasn't sure.

"Prove it."

Leno drags a chair into the room. Tied to the chair, is Amara's Guild Master, and her sister. Her arms are bound and bloody, her mother taped shut, and eyes blindfolded. Leno tossed a magic gun that both he and Jazz have at Amara. "Shoot her." He said. Amara's face twisted into a face of pure rage and hate.

"You never loved me." She said, her voice spitting venom, and she holds the gun up.

And aims.

And fires.

The once moving body stays still.

"You're one of us now. Amara, you're now a member of Blood Sport."

**And that's the guilds name. Please Review and spread the story!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	4. Coyote Bites the Dust

**New chapter, hope you like! Please review! It makes me happy! **

Coyote Egret was pissed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he yelled.

A young mage with razor sharp teeth grinned at him.

"You heard me. You eat like bird." A vein appeared on Coyotes head.

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE TWIT!"

The Bloody Fangs was thrown into chaos.

********** ten minutes later*********

Coyote was standing on top of a pile of his guild mates. "I win!" he said proudly . He jumped off the pile and landed near the door. "See ya."

He said with a wave. Coyote had sustained no damage what so ever. "Hehehe.." he chuckled to himself, remembering the fight and recalling the way he punched the twit in the face.

Suddenly, a lady appeared in front of him. With black pigtails and a deep purple dress. "What?" he said. The lady chuckled. "Are you Coyote Egret?" she asked. He frowned.

"What's it to ya?" he asked. She raised her hand and a deep purple light came out of her hand in a path towards Coyote, who leap to the right. "OI? ARE YOU CRAZY?" he asked her.

She laughed. "I like to think I am." She purred. "High Speed Magic! King Fang!" Going high in to the air, he dropped down at a breakneck speed and flipped once to gain momentum, then aimed an axe-like kick at the Lady, who grabbed his foot, and swung him around.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!" he yelled.

This lady was stronger then he thought!

She let go, flinging him into a tree. "Ow!" said Coyote. "Speed Smash!" he said, and got in close, and tried to deliver High Speed kick and punches to Jazz, who moved almost as fast as he did, blocking them all. She ended the hand to hand combat by saying. "

Silencing Magic!" and thrusting Coyote back into a tree.

"I REALLY hate when you do that!" he complained.

Wait, he knew of only one person who used that magic. The one who ruined the Grand Magic Games in Magnolia! Suddenly, his head felt heavy. What the heck? Why am I so sleepy? He thought. As his vision went black, he saw the figure of Jazz Sparkles brooding over him.

Amara had gotten a new set of clothes. And a new look. Gone was her pink. Her dirty blonde hair was side braided as usual, but the tips dyed black .A black blouse with filled out sleeves, and dark blue jeans paired with black lace up boots. Her new outfit came with the Blood Sport Magic Gun tm and several weapons hidden in the boots and the pockets of her jeans.

"Nice." Said Leno. Amara crinkled her nose.

"Better than everything I've ever had." Leno chuckled to himself. This was pretty good. "So what are you working on?" she asked, sitting herself on his desk. "I need to figure out how I can get the others to join us. Lydia is head strong, but she could be broken. Coyote, lacrimas maybe… " he replied. "Anybody else?" offered Amara. "Five." Said Leno, bending over a scroll.

"They are mostly girls. A few males." He said. Amara sighed. "When do I get to kill some people?" she asked. Leno smiled. "As soon as Jazz collects them."

Amara crossed her legs. "Why can't I help?" she complained. "Because, if you did, they'd know what we're up too. All they know is that mages are being kidnapped across the country.

I think it's time to show them who is doing it. Amara, get a video recorder and follow me to Ms. Lydia's cell. As soon as we're done, we can use the mind device and you'll have a friend." He said. "I don't need friends." Pouted Amara, but went off in search of a video recorder anyways.

Magic Council Member 5, Farna Dempt inspected the mess of the guild carefully.

"Tell me again, what happened?" she asked a very tearful bar tender. "I don't know! Some lady came in with people and attacked us then took Lydia!" she choked out. The guild had the front wall tore and builders were using magic to rebuild. "Mm-hm." Said Farna, writing something down.

"So-." She stopped suddenly, as a large. Black magic circle appeared, then a video screen. It showed a dark, stone cell, barely lit up by torch light. Farna looked around, they were everywhere! How much magic power was used to do this? She thought. A pool of blood was on the dirty ground, and a trail followed up to a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Lydia!"

Bar tender screamed and broke down onto the floor, crying. "Who is responsible for this?" demanded Farna. A dark haired man came into view.

"Leno?!" asked Farna in shock. "Hello." He said, grinning. "You've all been wondering who has been kidnapping the mages. Well it's me and I'm going in for revenge." He grinned with a glint in his eye. A female voice was heard in the background.

"That sounded wrong on so many levels." She commented.

Leno gave the person holding the video recorder an irritated look. He merely bent down and picked up Lydia's face by the chin.

"She was tough, this one, so hard to break. It was a shame, too. She had such a pretty face."

He dropped her chin, causing Lydia to slump back on the ground. "Be scared mages, you never know who we will strike next. Don't worry, Lydia's safe with me." He said wickedly.

The connection cut off, leaving a quiet space where the magic circle and screen had been. Farna's heart was pounding.

This was Leno, he was a lot more trouble than anything else they had thought, and Jazz must too be with him.

Why were the kidnapping mages?

And the point of the video, who were they going to hit next?

**Hope you liked it! All of my GN people will appear in this, so don't worry!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190  
**


	5. Gathering Plan A

**New chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

On a dark mountain top, the sun setting in the east, sat a girl with thick white braids, and bandages on her forearms. She sat at the edge of cliff, legs hanging off the side.

_It's peculiar_. She thought to herself. If _I just lean a little more forward I could just fall off, yet I'm still sitting firmly on the ground. I wonder_ what _Sara would think?_ She asked herself.

_Oh, Kianna, do you really care what Sara thinks?_

_Yes._

Speaking of which, Sara Mays walked up behind Kianna. Sara's deep brown hair went well with her deep tan and even deeper brown eyes. She wore her normal outfit of a dull yellow jean jacket, red tank top, and shorts that matched the jacket with sneakers.

Her ratty side bag rested at her side. "Hey, something's up." She said, getting to the point quickly. "Oh, really?" asked Kianna, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Ever since the Grand Magic Games was ruined by the rats, Leno and his lady-for-hire a year ago.

Kianna hated them both so much. Her anger was deep and white-hot. Yet she kept her cool as Sara took a seat next to her on the cliff. "Mages are disappearing."

Kianna's heart went faster than it should have. "What?" she asked, fighting the panic in her voice. "Yes. So far, 3. Amara from Twilight Sun, Coyote from the Bloody Fangs, and Lydia from our guild." Kiannas mind went a million miles a minute.

"Lydia as in the actor?" she asked.

Sara nodded gravely in the dim fading lights. "We need to find out who is kidnapping them. 3 powerful mages don't just disappear." Kianna nodded. It made sense.

"Should we head back to the guild?" she asked Sara. Sara was the leader, the powerful one, even if she let Kianna get hurt, she saved Kianna from dying that day. So, the least she could do was listen to her. "No, we need to get some old friends." Kianna gave a sigh, "Are you sure?"

Sara's eyes have never looked so steely cold.

"Positive." Sara reached into her back and pulled out some call cards given to her by some friends.

"We have some calls to make."

*******Mean while…*****

The date was going perfect. Darren Hallow and Elina Harkki couldn't have been more happy. The music was amazing, the lights were perfect, and Elina couldn't help but notice Darren had a tie on, which meant he had gotten some help from Aria. Darren, on the other hand, was nervous. His mind was jumbled with thoughts, and his hands rubbed the small box in his pocket every time Elina wasn't looking.

Darren was scared, but hey, who wouldn't be? Tonight was special! Elina had dressed in a stunning red gown that had a slit in the leg, he ginger hair pulled back into an equally stunning braided hair do. Darren was giving a battle in his mind.

_When? _

_Now? _

_no, not yet. _

_Yes now!_

_Ask her now!_

"Elina?" he asked. Elina turned her pretty eyes to face Darren's. "Yes?" she asked. Darren shifted in his seat. "Um, we've been together for a long time now and-." He stopped as his call card rang. He shifted through his deck to find the right one, oh it was Sara!

He motioned for Elina to follow him and they both headed out onto the boats deck. He took the call, turning the volume up so both he and his girlfriend could hear. "Sara?" he asked.

"Darren! Hey, I'm glad you picked up, it's Kianna actually."

Elina smiled, knowing the voice. "Hey Kianna, It's Elina. I'm here too." She said.

"Great! SO, here's the thing, Um, Mages are being kidnapped around Magnolia." Panic struck Elina, though Darren stayed calm. "So, yeah… A girl from our guild was kidnapped. We need to figure out who's doing it. We need your help to figure out why." She asked.

Darren looked at his girlfriend's worried face. If she could wait this long to be Mrs. Hallow, she could wait a few weeks more, after all, it was always fun when they worked with Sara and Kianna.

"We're in. What do you need?"

****** Also mean while*****

Kaya and Kylie Nayli were fighting. Not each other, mind you, but a huge, S-class monster. RING RING RING went the card, and Kylie snapped it out of her pocket.

She always carried it with her ever since Sara and Kianna saved her ass in Budapest.

"What?" she snapped. Sara winced but went on,

"Kylie, I need to cash in that favor." She said, Kylie did not replied, but rolled to avoid a raze of fire she ducked on the heat, and she could have sworn it was hot enough to cook a frozen burrito.

"I'm in the middle of something…" she said, gritting her teeth. "KAYA HIT THE SPINE!" she screamed at her sister, who took her advice and rolled behind the monster.

"I know, but something's wrong. Mages are getting kidnapped." Silence on the other end, and Sara was afraid she hung up.

Sara heard a large thud and Kaya yell, "I'm okay!" then another thud and Kylie yelled, "Less okay!"

Kylie sighed. "Fine. What do you want us to do?"

Runa Crave sat rather comfortably on her chair. The beach was so nice. Kara came back to their sport, carrying sodas, which Runa took gratefully.

_You didn't have to do that _she signed to her deaf friend

_I like to move around, no trouble_, she signed back.

Kara had lost her hearing last fall when her and Runa fought that sound monster. Runa could sometimes still hear the screaming of the monster and how she only just was able to cover her ears in time. Kara leaned back in her beach chair and stared into the sunset.

How weird, it was, that only last fall she could hear? She tried to think of the sounds that would be here, the waves and the wind, of course. Maybe light chatter?

Kara gave a small sigh.

It was just her.

Alone, in her thoughts.

Runa's attention was brought to the ringing sound of her call card that Sara had given her. "Hello?" she asked. "Runa! It's Kianna, we have a problem and we need Kara's and your help."

"Sure, what do you need?"

***** Also Meanwhile...**

"Ooh, Sara I was waiting for your call." said Mya Rend. Sara gave a very irritated sigh. 'Okay, I need your…" she swallowed hard. "Help." She said with her teeth grit. Mya smirked into the card. "I know, the kidnappings, blah, but why should I help you?" she asked. Sara gave a huff. "I need I remind you about Aaron Rend?" Mya frowned. True, Sara had saved Aaron from that prison… "Fine. What do you want?"

And with that, Plan A was in action.

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	6. Plan A Begins

**New chapter! Sorry it's short. Don't forget to check out my other OC story, Fairy Tail, Wild Times.**

Sara Mays held the card tightly in her hand. This was NOT going as she planned.

Things were nuts!

Kaya and Kylie were arguing, Darren and Elina were making lovey faces at each other, Mya was chatting with Runa and Kara was reading a book. Kianna and Sara both stared at the madness in the room. Sara twitched an eye. Kianna, noticing her friends trouble cleared her throat, "Everyone?" she asked.

"Hello?" she asked again, then yelled loudly, "EVERYONE SHUTUP!"

The crowd stopped talking, and Runa nudged Kara, who turned her eyes to Kianna. "Alright, thank you all for coming…" started Kianna, and Runa signed it for Kara. "So, mages are being kidnapped across the country. Even mages from our guilds." And Kianna waited as Runa signed it.

"So, we need to figure out why. As you can see in your folders, we have pictures and stats of all of the kidnapped mages." Everyone looked over the folders and Kianna sat down. "We need to figure out anything that's the same about them." Said Sara.

"They aren't the same age." Said Kylie. "-Or gender." Finished Kaya. "I STILL find that creepy." Whispered Darren to Elina who giggled. Runa bent over the profiles, then Kara tapped her on her hand, and signed something. "Good point, Kara! What about their family?"

Kianna's ears perked up. "What do you mean?" Kara signed something. "You, know, the family trees?" Kianna frowns. "I think it's there somewhere…" Runa picked up family trees. "Whoa! You guy aren't going to believe this!" she cried a moment later. "What?" asked Sara.

"All of them come from a line of purely mages! Just mages! No non-magic users. Their blood-line is pure. I guess we can call them Blue Bloods."

** Meanwhile****

Emmaline Bluepyre sat relaxed on the bar. Her black hair had bangs that reach eyes swept to right side, semi-wavy hair that flowed down shoulders, ended in the middle of the back. Her she leaned back on the bar, a drink in her hand, even though the legal limit was 15, but the bar tender looked at her once, and handed her the drink without complaint.

A lady with a deep purple dress and long black pigtails walked on up next to her and took at seat next to her.

"So, I hear." She said. "That the man behind the kidnappings is Leno." Emmaline gave a small huff. "No shit. I wouldn't give to show my support for him." She muttered into her drink.

The lady raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?" she inquired.

"Yeah. Everyone here is an idiot not using magic right." She muttered.

Jazz smiled to herself, _This will be easy._

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	7. Madgemere

"Manabu was _last_ week, Amara." Said Leno , reminding Amara. "yeah, but I never to help." She whined. Leno thought for a moment. Would it be a bad to move have her go out?

Yes.

"You can help Jazz with the next person, but you can't leave." Amara sighed, but was clearly happy at her chance to do something. "Score!" she cried. Jazz, as if hearing her name, stalked over to the two, Amara was sitting on Leno's desk, and Jazz didn't seem all that happy about that. "Here's the other girl. Are we DONE yet?" she complained, far from her usual purr. "Yep." commented Leno, to Jazz's delight. "Amara, go ahead." He told Amara, who hopped off her spot on the desk and walked to Cecilia's cell, on block f. Jazz waited until she left, then turned angrily to Leno. "What the hell was that?" she hissed. "What?" asked Leno too innocently. "You as shit know what I talking about! That girl, her!" she motioned to where Amara was. "You think she's like us?!" she demanded. "She did kill her sister." Said Leno. Jazz crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a clone I made!" she said, clearly pissed. Leno just shook his head. "I hacked into her mind, we're good." Jazz gave an angry snort. "Yeah well, when this backfires, I am SO blaming you!" and with that, she stalked out. Leno just shook his head sadly.

Women.

***Meanwhile***

A girl sat in a tent in the market. Runa and Kara looked at the sign that said, "Fortune Telling." And walked in the tent. "Hello?" asked Runa. The girl, who looked around 13, glanced up at them. She looked like she had unrolled several bolts of fabric and rolled herself in it to pass as clothes. "Come in, come in! You seek fortunes, no?" she asked. Kara looked at Runa, and Runa looked at Kara. The girl burst into laughter, and after a few moments wiped the tears from her eyes, and sat, down, motioning for the two others to do the same. "Man, I love doing that! Some creepy accent freaks out the tourists! But, you are NOT tourists, are you?" Runa translated, and said "No, we're not, we need-."

"Yes, I know, the Blue Bloods."

_Oh that is so fucking creepy _Signed Kara.

The girl looked at Kara, dead in the eye. "_I know."_ she signed back, grave.

"So, tarot cards would serve best for this." Decided the girl, and took out a deck.

"Split it." She said, and Runa did so, and the girl did her thing and started to read the cards.

"There are 4 in my sight." She said

"All of them are caged, you are too late to stop the kidnappings, but you can buy time for the caged."

"Um, what?" asked Runa.

"Just relax okay?" grumbled the girl

"Fine, Fine, just tell us!" said Runa, throwing her hands in the air.

"All you need to do, is wait." The girl said.

"Well that clears up everything!" exclaimed Runa.

"Are you going to shut up so I can finish!?" protested the girl.

Runa stayed silent.

"Thank you! Anyways, all you need to do is find the secret lair!"

"Of what?" asked Runa

"Leno and Jazz, duh. You found my secret lair easy." said the girl.

"What secret lair? We're in THE MIDDLE OF A MARKET!" yelled Runa to the girl, who shrugged.

"It's disguised with magic. Only people I owe favors to can come in. Sara let me know you were coming."

Runa raised her eyebrows. 'What do you need to repay Sara for?"

"She's my sister. What else do you need?" she inquired.

Now that she said it, it seemed like she looked like Sara. They had the same skin tone, and brown eyes, though as Sara held herself firm and proud, the girl seemed to be more relaxed, and her eyes were a lighter, warmer, shade of brown then Sara's.

"But her magic is-."

The girl got an irritated look on her face. "I know, I know, but she has her magic, and I have mine."

_You were saying? _Signed Kara.

"Anyways, you just need to find the lair, and blow up the side. I know someone will take care of the rest."

"Thanks for your help anyways, um?" asked Runa.

"Madgemere. Just Madge for short." Madge said.

"Are you going to help?"

"No, Sara can handle it. She is one of saints." muttered Madge, somewhat resentful.

"Good luck to the both of you; you're going to need it." She finished


End file.
